


How To Raise A Baby...in Space

by SaintsEvil_ResidentRow



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, I came up with this idea at midnight, Killbane is a good dad, M/M, Marcus is a got damn whore, Mpreg, alien science tools are not to be played with., except Aisha, no one is dead, no one trusts him though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintsEvil_ResidentRow/pseuds/SaintsEvil_ResidentRow
Summary: Marie was getting tired of hearing her brother, Marcus, and Killbane fucking around the ship.  So she decided to make a  concoction to make him mute for a few weeks at the most.Maybe she should've looked at the little book that had all the ingredients after all.





	1. Step 1: Have the tools and create the baby

Sleep was so close that it lightly stroked Marie's face, as her brown eyes began to close a loud crash came from a few rooms over.

 

"Oh yeah Eddie right there,Baise-moi plus fort papa!" Marcus was being unbearably loud as Killbane fucked him.

Marie slammed a pillow over her face and groaned, trying to find some sort of peaceful middle ground of getting some sleep and blocking out her brother. But it was no use, as the moans began to louder and Killbane's groans began to mix at the same time as the older Moreau's moans.

 

*The next day*

 

Marie was tired as was everyone that wasn't Marcus or Killbane, cause those two looked fully rested and were kissing one another.  Marcus' face was now clean shaven, his usual goatee was gone making him look much younger, Killbane didn't have his usual green luchadore mask on and the man looked good for someone who was pushing into his fourties.

 

That didn't matter however because they're the reason everyone was tired. Mumbling as she chewed on a piece of mysterious alien meat (it tasted like beef) and glaring at the former wrestler as he kissed her brothers neck.

"Okay all in favor of shooting, those two into deep space raise your hand." Viola asked as she put her hand into the air.

The others proceeded to raise theirs, but Marie's was still down. The others looked to her knowing that she would usually agree with DeWynter sisters' idea of tormenting her brother.

"She's coming up with an idea," Kinzie whispered lowly to the others "she's probably gonna find a way to either a) break them up or b) Get Marcus to be quiet for once."

The red was right, as Marie went for the latter and when down to the lab that was in the larger fleet ship.  The smell of chemicals and  Bunson  burners making her miss her science class on earth, but now was not the time to be upset about earth. 

Everyone was safe they had a new planet and the Saints and what remained of the Syndicate came together to protect what remained of humanity.  But right now it was to try and find a way to have some peace and quiet around the ship, so that everyone can finally sleep soundly for once in their life.

Grabbing the ingredients to create the temporary muting chemical, as she began to put the items together Johnny strolled into the room.

 

 "What the hell you got there?" Johnny inquired picking up one of the bottles swirling the contents.

"Hopefully," Marie began as she poured a ruby red chemical into a beaker "something that'll make Marcus mute for a while a month or two at least"

Johnny started messing around and opened up drawers, finding nothing interesting until he stumbled across a little blue leather book. He picked it up and began flipping through the pages, and set it next to Marie.

 

"Think you might want to read this," he states calmly as he then begins to leave "cause I think you're not using the right stuff."

Marie repeated what Johnny said childishly and raspberried in the direction the older male left. She didn't need the book, cause she read through it before and remembered the chemicals needed.

She couldn't have been more wrong, because that evening she poured half the beaker into Marcus' space coffee. He had drank it and had immediately jumped Killbane's bones, and they did it everywhere; I truly mean everywhere every bathroom, hall, room, and ship.

Everyone was just thankful that once night fell the two were actually sleeping for once. Instead of fucking each other's brains out, and as soon as morning hit they were at it agian.

"Jesus how long can Eddie go for!" Kiki groaned holding her head in her hands as the two continued to commit their act.

"I swear to god if they don't stop, I'm gonna stab somebody and it might no be them." Johnny was now pissed, his usual straight face was now red and he was ready to punch someone in the face.

Marie was just laying on the floor, ignoring everyone and just sobbing disgustingly as Matt and Kinzie  comforted her.

How did she fuck up this badly, god tell her why.


	2. Step 2: Find out if you're having a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She fucked up, oh god she fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killbane's name will occasionally switch to Eddie, because the Saints (excluding Marcus) only call him Killbane when he has on his mask and Eddie when he isn't wearing it.

Everything seemed to be back to normal after a month or two after the fuck marathon, Killbane was resting on the couch with Marcus laid his head on the former luchadore's chest.

That was until Marcus shot up, shoved off his boyfriend and sprinted to the restroom. He violently threw up, into the garbage can as he didn't want to risk death with the alien toilet.

Killbane watched confused as Marcus didn't really get sick often enough for him to be worried, but he still dragged Marcus down to the medbay. Marcus fought him the entire way there, and this was a rare thing that happened because Marcus usually would follow his every order.

Once in the medbay Marcus sat fidgeting as they waited for one of the medics on deck to see them.

"How long have you been vomiting?" Killbane questioned Marcus standing above him glaring at the saints leader to keep him from lying.

"Okay so I may have been throwing up for like a few weeks."

 Killbane groaned and massaged his temples, he said no more for the fact he'd just get angrier at the younger male. Marcus was kissing Killbane's neck and whispering softly in french, releasing most of the tension of the much older male (10-20 year his senior) may have had.

The medstaff that came over to them was a young human woman, maybe no more than 19-22 years of age, watched for a moment before clearing her throat. Enough to make the Saints boss stop his actions, she motioned with her hand for them to follow her to a private room that Killbane had requested (Because he needed whatever was wrong to remain between the three of them.)

"Is there a reason for your visit today?" The young woman, her name tag said Alisson, inquired holding her holographic clip board.

 Marcus sighed deeply, "Well I've been expirencing some vomiting for the past," he looked to Killbane before completing the sentence "month now, and I've been hiding it, my boyfriend just wanted to know if I was okay."

Killbane was now massaging his temples, roughly, as he now learned this had been going on for much longer than a week or two.

 

"You should've come in a lot sooner," Alisson almost yelled at Marcus "That could be a sign of something extremely serious; I'm gonna run some tests and make sure that whatever you've done hasn't sped up your death." 

 

Marcus gasped quietly at the realization of what his actions may have done, and let the young nurse drew his blood then ran it through some sort of zin-machine that was searching for any ailment be it human or alien.  As the data imprinted itself on the device on her wrist, Marcus clung to Killbane scared at what she might tell him deadly space flu; cancer; a horribly infected...

"This can't be right." The young woman muttered dragging Marcus out of his fear.

"Excuse me?" Killbane said confused on what the hell she was muttering about.

 

The nurse began typing on the device and sometime later two zins brought in a pretty hefty machine. Marcus was starting to get scared, imaging what it was gonna be used for and hoped it wasn't going to cause him pain worse than a bullet or stab wound.

"I need you to lay down, and zip your jump down." The young med-worked asked calmly.

Marcus did as he was told and laid down, jumping a bit as he felt a cold substance touch his bare stomach. The doctor turned on the screen, stuck a the hand-sized wand onto the jelled area, and then began to move it around until their was a fast yet steady sound coming from the machine.

"What the hell is that?" Marcus whispered under his breath staring at the small blob that was on the screen.

"I guess the test was correct," she stated as she smiled politely "congratulations you're around a month and a half pregnant."


End file.
